


The Ball at the Winter Palace

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	The Ball at the Winter Palace

Cullen has been surrounded by Orleasians all night, and it's given him a massive headache. Two of them even went as far as pinching his bottom. How was he supposed to look for anything suspicious with the crowd that surrounds him lurking about. He only saw Shaelya once or twice throughout the night, and it had made the evening hard to bear. The night seems endless to him. Cullen worried when he got reports of fighting happening throughout the night. He prays that Shaelya would be safe, and is avoiding taking risks. He hears her voice near by and strains to hear what she said.

"Oh, " she said, replying to a noble. "I am taken." He saw her fiddle with the pendant she was wearing.

"Such a unique piece of jewelry, my lady. Where did you get it?" The noble woman asks.

"My beloved gave me the coin, and I had it set as a pendant." Her eyes wander to him, and she smiles lovingly at him. The noble woman follows her gaze. "It is... Very precious to me. As is he." Cullen feels his face heat up as he is unable to keep the goofy love struck grin from crossing his face. Some of his admirers turn to see who he is looking at... And then go right back to being shameless flirts at him. Cullen sighs, as he watches Shaelya walk away.

 

By the end of the night, the assassin is uncovered, and Shaelya is able to call the Duchess out, saving lives in the process. The Empress retains her seat and reconciles with Briala, and Gaspard is sentenced to be executed. Cullen feels proud of Shaelya for having diverted Coryfeus's plan, and he searches around the ballroom to find her. After searching every inch of the ballroom, he finds her out on a balcony. "There you are." He says as he stands next to her. "Are you all right? Cullen asks, quietly, placing his hand on her arm. Shaelya nods and looks off into the garden. 

"I am, I'm just tired." She replied, yawning. "Tonight has been very long."

"For all of us." Cullen says, chuckling. "I was worried about you tonight." Shaelya places her hand on his and gives him a tired smile. Music had begun to play in the ballroom, and Cullen, feeling spontaneous, holds out his hand. "Since I may never get a chance like this again," he says, smiling,"may I have this dance my lady." Shaelya places her hand in his, and they dance around the balcony. 

"I didn't know you could dance." Shaelya says, and she looks fondly into his eyes.

"I can't," Cullen replies, "But for you, I'll try." As the song comes to a close, Cullen dips Shaelya, and as he brings her back up, he kisses her, ignoring the crowd they had acquired at some point during their dance. Cullen hears some clapping, some disappointed sighs, and some furious because he hadn't danced with them. Breaking their kiss, they smile lovingly at each other, and walk back into the ballroom, hand in hand as though no one else was there.


End file.
